A Start of Something in St Mungo's
by eatingmania
Summary: Post-War. Ginny currently works at St. Mungo's and has to take care of Draco when he comes in after a Quidditch accident.  Draco/Ginny.  Background Ron/Hermione


Ginny Weasley walked her morning round of corridor A of the artifact accidents area of St. Mungo's hospital when suddenly, group of healers and nurses rushed past her and into the emergency waiting room. Out of curiosity, she hurried over to the open double doors to see three men dressed in quidditch gear who all laid down on separate stretchers shouting and pointing fingers at each other. Their family surrounding them did not help, being overly concerned.

"What are you standing there for, love?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked straight to see Healer Smethwyk signalling for her to come and help with the situation. She quickly hurried over, tying her hair back as she went. This was the last year of her training; she couldn't give the staff as St. Mungo's any excuse to drop her off the medical programme now!

She had no chance of apologizing when Smethwyk started firing commands at everyone,

"LIU, SUMMERS, DUSTAN, PLEASE ESCORT ALL THE PATIENT'S FAMILY MEMBERS OUT TO THE WAITING ROOM. GOSHANK AND KNIGHTLY YOU ARE WITH HEALER ELSTON. WEASLEY AND ROK-

EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The whole room froze and looked at Smethwyk who when continued her chain of commands. Everyone moved swiftly where they should be and tried to stay quiet.

"Weasley and Rokshal, you are with me, with him," she said pointing to a blonde man who had his one if his leg in an odd angle with a gash and a big bruise on the head. The three of them pushed him into the ward and pulled the curtains round to examine Mr-

"Malfoy," asked Smethwyk, "please state your name, age, your date of birth and today's date please."

Ginny's eyes snapped up and looked at the patient.

"Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy, age: twenty four, date of birth: fifth of June 1980 and today's date April 6th 2004."

Blonde hair, colourless eyes and pale skin; it was definitely Draco Malfoy, she thought as she wrote down the information—and he wasn't snarky. Maybe that was due to the pain of his broken leg; served him right for being such an arseshole at Hogwarts, even if that was almost six years ago.

"Your leg should be no problem to fix," said Smethwyk as Rokshal compressed the surround wound, "you appear to have broken your fibula. Your head wound however will need at least two days of check up just in case there are some neurological problems."

"Aw, Healer ...Smethwyk, I have another quidditch match tomorrow! I have to go-" Malfoy argued.

"Your job isn't a professional player so no talk. You're still an Auror the last time I checked."

Malfoy quickly closed his gaping mouth and resorted to rolling his eyes.

"I saw that mister. Now Weasley, Rokshal, brace Mr. Malfoy's left leg to align his fibula and hold still,"ordered Healer Smethwyk as she took out her wand, "_Brackium Emendo_."

Ginny could feel the thigh muscle of Malfoy's tense underneath her palms as the osteoblasts reformed the bone quickly. She could not help tightening her grip slightly, hoping that it would help his discomfort. Malfoy did not mutter a single sound, exhaling heavily after the healing.

"Okay now," said Smethwyk. Ginny quickly removed her hands and wiped her sweating palms on the side of her lime green robes. "I'll leave you to rest while Weasley here will attend to your head wound and a basic neurological check-up."

"But Healer Sme-," Ginny burst out.

"No buts, you will treat every patient the same," she lowered her voice. "Now I know you two families don't get along but it's good practice but I promise there are people a lot worse and bad tempered than Mr. Malfoy here."

"Yes Healer Smethwyk."

"Now Rokshal you go and tell the Malfoys in the waiting area their son is alright and they can see him in an hour."

And they left leaving Ginny standing with her back to Malfoy. She might as well get it over and done with. Ginny turned around with her wand out.

"Now hold still Malfoy, I don't want to accidentally-"

"What? Bat boogey hex me again?"

Ginny frowned. Why would he remember something like that from so many years ago?

"I was going to say poke your eyes out, but it's all the same."

She positioned his face slightly to the right and with a circular anti-clockwise motion to her wrist she cast the spell and the edges of the wound began to grow and join at the center.

"Now I want you to follow my wand with your eyes. Don't move your head."

Malfoy followed her wand slowly from left to right and up to down, however his gaze felt like it was upon her instead. Ginny tried to keep her eyes solely on his eyes shifting, pretending that it was anyone else's eyes, and not Draco Malfoy's. She noticed that the corner of his mouth wasn't moving and he probably needed some chapstick. She had put her wand away, pulled the curtain back and was beginning to walk away when she heard Malfoy say 'thanks'. She turned around.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you, for the check-up and my head." He gave a small smile. Ginny froze again.

"You're welcome. I'll be back with a wet towel to wipe the blood off your head," she muttered before heading straight out. Breathe, Ginny told herself. Sure, he was not evil—the war kind of proved that—but her guts were in knots thinking about him. The change in his attitude (no more gloating or smart mouth comments) made her think that maybe he had changed—or maybe he was just playing along so he would be released earlier.

Or maybe he was just being professional and once he got his own room he would probably be an ass again.

She returned with a warm towel in a metal basin and in silence mopped away the blood yet there was still blood attached to his hair.

"You ought to take a shower, the blood in your hair isn't coming off completely."

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you to scrub me clean from head to toe."

"Wishful thinking."

The exchanged a mutual smile and Ginny turned to leave when she saw Harry Potter pulled the curtain back slightly.

"Hey Ginny, the Healers told me that you were back her-" Harry stopped short as Malfoy caught his eye, "..here." His eyes shifted between Ginny and Malfoy and eventually he gave Malfoy an acknowledging nod, just like all the ones he gave him in the Ministry of Magic and turned his attention back to Ginny. "I was just walking pass and thought I'd pop in to say hi. Your mom invited me for dinner tonight at around six; though I'd might come and pick you up."

Ginny walked out with Harry closely behind and left the curtains open as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy hurried in to their son's bedside.

"That's great Harry! I just need to wrap up some things before I'm off," she said while nodding in the general direction of Malfoy.

"Oh, Malfoy, what has he done now?"

"Some quidditch accident, three wizards crashed and he's ended up with a broken leg and some nasty head bruises."

"Good for him! Maybe that'll, I don't know, make him less of an arse?"

"Oh, he's been fairly good today, surprisingly."

"That's good I suppose. Don't know much about him these days. Ministry of Magic, sure, but I still don't know if I should trust him."

"He's in St. Mungo's, he won't try anything. Now go wait in the waiting room while I check on my patients once more."

"Sure, sure. You go do your work but before you do, stick out your palm," said Harry, and dropped a netted bag of golden chocolate coins on her palms before closing her fingers round them.

"What's this for?"

"Early birthday present!" Harry grinned and walked off.

Ginny stood bewildered. Her birthday wasn't for another two days and it was just odd that Harry would give her muggle chocolate coins. She had them last when they were still dating...

She shoved them in the side pocket of her apron and hurried down the hall to her patients. First it was Mr. Affeal who came in with a screwdriver through his hand, from his children trying the Accio charm, then it was six year old Wendy who broke her ankle falling down her broom, and lastly there was Draco Malfoy. When she arrived there were a basket of various sweets and biscuits along with extra pillows on the bed and smudged lipstick stain from where Narcissa must have kissed her dear son.

"Nice lipstick stain Malfoy," commented Ginny as she looked at head again. It was clear that the bruise was getting bigger and more purpler, but that was a good sign.

"Don't even remind me."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, smirking, and walked round to fill in his chart.

"So, you and Potter?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No. Nothing is happening between us," said Ginny, nearly dropping the quill.

"I don't believe you. Didn't you and him get together or something in the sixth year, or in your case, fifth? You know, like the golden couple or something?"

Ginny slammed the chart down as gently as she could and gave Draco a wide eye glare.

"We dated for a while, yes, but we broke up some time a year after the war. Okay. Happy?"

"Shesh, I'm just asking a question, you don't have to be so defensive. I guess it wasn't a bad break-up considering the boy who lived- lives, is still having dinner at your home."

"Well done."

Her cheeks turned red with anger, who did Malfoy think he is? Budging his way into her personal matters, and why did he care? Was he just poking at her life so that he can re-live the 'good old days' of Hogwarts where he was on top of everyone? Malfoys. Maybe Harry was right, their family's just too arrogant.

"Malfoy," started Ginny, "I'll be back around nine at night to check-up on you."

"I don't think I need baby sitting."

"Well, I don't like it any better than you. But in case you die, I don't want to be blamed for mistreating the royal prince of Malfoy."

Malfoy chuckled and looked forward until Ginny gazed up from her charts.

"I'm not the same guy as the one before the war, you know?" Malfoy said.

"I'll see for myself," said Ginny and headed towards the lockers, her pace slightly quickened.

She pulled the strings of her apron, folded it, placed it on the top shelf and quickly headed out and towards Harry. They had broken up years ago and they remained friends. It was no big deal, although the first few months admittedly were down right awkward, with Harry popping in the Burrow now and then to hang with Ron—but they stayed upstairs, so it was alright. Then they started talking—about her new job at St. Mungo's and Ron's dilemma about becoming a dad (which of course she knew because she was his sister and he was down right loud), and now they were more like distant friends who were had getting to be close again. Ginny adjusted her coat and wrapped her scarf round twice and tapped Harry on the shoulders,

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry putting down the outdated gossip papers and followed Ginny past the mannequin at the front of the store and apparated to the Burrow's living room. They were immediately greeted with waves of 'how was your day' and 'the ministry didn't give you too much work did they?' and 'how's that poor boy came in two days ago'. Eventually, they were all seated around the dining table and trying out Molly's new meatloaf recipe while tending to Hermione's growing baby. She was due within three months and there had been fusing over what she should and should not eat and do from the Weasley's and from her own muggle parents. Ginny loved Hermione dearly and to listen to her lose her temper as it was entertaining, but not always over dinner, especially when Ginny started to take night shifts as well. All she did was hear about pain, medicine and discomfort all day. The annoyed feeling did not help when she realized she was looking forward to interacting with Malfoy three hours later. She dropped her fork, eyes wide with despair. What had the world came to that she wanted to hang out with Malfoy instead of her own loving red-headed family?

"THAT BLONDE HAIRED PRICK! HA. SERVES HIM RIGHT." Suddenly shouted Ron across the table with his knife pointing at Harry.

"Ronald, what sort of example is that for the child?" Scolded Molly who slapped her son across the back of his head.

"Mom, the baby's not even born yet," said Ron pointing at Hermione's swollen belly, "and I'm twenty-four, so you don't get to hit me on the head anymore!"

"Well, it's going to be too late to change your attitude after the baby's born," said Hermione.

"I'm still your mother, so I'm allowed to hit your head whenever I wish," added Molly who proceeded to give Ron a pinch on the cheek.

"Mom still secretly thinks you're five Ron," said George.

"Oi watch it. If I'm five, what's Ginny? Two?" Ron retorted.

Everyone waited for Ginny to give a comeback but she only waved them off and continued eating some more peas, she didn't have to be back for another hour but she just could not get her mind off that Malfoy saying 'thank you' and the fact his hair wasn't platinum blonde anymore.

"I've got to get back," said Ginny as she stood up from the table.

"But Ginny," said Molly, "your shift doesn't start for another hour!"

"Yeah, but I've also got Malfoy to take care of so I better hurry back," muttered Ginny.

"It's not like he's going to die in the nex-" shouted Ron as she apparated away.

When she arrived at the entrance of St. Mungo's, she held on to the nearest wall and took a deep breath, kindly reminding herself that apparating right after eating was not a good idea. As Ginny walked down the wards of the hospital, she noted that it was relatively quiet in comparison to the afternoon. This late at night most visitors were back at home enjoying their dinner or they had simply gone home. There was the occasional worried mother or boyfriend sitting in a seat nearby the patient, but it was nowhere near the chaos of the night after the war. Ginny shook her head. Why was she even bringing the past up? Something about the contrasting environment scared her sometimes, especially when she saw the survivors of the battle. How are all these people living so casually? It almost felt like there was a cover up apart from the yearly memorial: no one spoke of it, no reminders of the panic and the destruction apart from the personal scars. Interacting with the 'enemy' six years later felt so odd, as if she was still doing something she was not suppose to.

She pulled back on the curtain and saw Malfoy rummaging through the basket on the bedside table with his back to her, a chocolate frog in one hand.

"That is not dinner food," said Ginny.

Draco turned around and took a bite. "They had pumpkin apple pie for dinner and I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but a lot people do."

"Like who?"

"Like Mister Acrodept three beds down."

"Maybe I should have given my portion to him."

"No one is going to eat anything with your saliva on it."

"I didn't mean it that way."

Ginny nodded in silence while Draco took another bite of the chocolate frog.

"Can you hurry and finish that so that I can give you another check up?" Ginny asked taking her wand out.

"Isn't the check up at nine?"

"Well I finished dinner early and-"

"And you came to see me didn't you?"

Ginny shot him a glance. "...of course I did. To make sure you weren't dead, or dying."

Malfoy popped the remaining chocolate leg in his mouth, sat down and mumbled,

"Let's do this."

She walked to the side of the bed and repeated the same instructions and could not help but to follow Malfoy's eyes with her own and she was still looking in to them when she gestured to put her wand away only to had dropped it on the floor. Quickly grabbing it back, the bag of chocolate coins fell out, Ginny's cheeks flushed warm and snatched the bag and was hurrying out.

"Everything's good?" Malfoy asked.

"Everything's fine."

"May I just ask what was in the bag you just dropped?"

"Just some muggle chocolate in the shaped of coins that Harry gave me earlier."

"And you said there's nothing between the two of you..."

Ginny stormed back up front to Malfoy who simply sat with his feet plastered on the floor.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER. THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON AND PLEASE, STOP PUTTING YOUR FACE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S PERSONAL LIVES. WHAT DO YOU WANT MALFOY? WHY ARE YOU STILL SO CURIOUS ABOUT HARRY FUCKING POT-"

Ginny simultaneously felt a hand on her cheek and a pair of lips on hers, her heart was beating fast but she didn't know if it was because of her rant or the fact Draco Malfoy was pulling her closer and that she didn't pull away. By the time they stopped the chocolate coins were left at the end of the bed and Malfoy had brushed her hair in front of her eyes behind her ear.

"I don't care about bloody Harry Potter," murmured Draco. "I recognized you but you were so different and fresh and I just wanted to know you weren't attached to him anymore."

"I'm not that fourteen year old kid anymore."

"Obviously."

Draco shuffled over slightly to allow Ginny to sit on the bed.

"What did we just do?" She questioned, "I've barely spoken to you in six years and a minute ago you just kissed me."

"I don't know. But I want to see how it goes, so," Draco leaned his head on the nape of her neck despite his height advantage, "maybe we should go for ice cream in Diagon Alley."

"But you're stuck here for two days."

"So, in two days, then."

"But it's my birthday and I'm sure my mother and Hermione have some big plan."

Draco crawled his fingers into her palm and took her hand into his.

"Maybe you should come out in the middle of the night and we can have an adventure."

"Adventure?"

"Uh huh."

"We'll see about that," said Ginny, and smiled.


End file.
